1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, a host apparatus and an encryption method of a job object document thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, a host apparatus and an encryption method of a job object document thereof, in which encryption and decryption logic set according to users are used to encrypt print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers, networks, the Internet, etc., have become more prevalent in work environments, there has been an increasing desire to protect secret data (such as classified documents, drawings, etc.) that is allowed only within the relevant work environment from being stolen, leaked, lost, etc. Accordingly, a secure printing solution in which print data is encrypted and printed has attracted the attention of work enterprises in order to prevent the secret data of the work enterprise from being leaked and/or lost.
Conventionally, an encryption module set in a host apparatus is used for the secure printing solution to encrypt the print data and transmit the encrypted print data to an image forming apparatus. Corresponding to the encryption module, the image forming apparatus uses a decryption module to decrypt the encrypted print data and print the print data. The conventional encryption for the print data employs encryption and decryption modules previously appointed between the host apparatus and the image forming apparatus. In general, the encryption and decryption modules are previously stored when manufacturing a product in the form of a password or an encryption key and then released.
However, a host apparatus and an image forming apparatus connected thereto use the encryption module and the decryption module. Therefore, if the encryption module or the decryption module leaks from either the host apparatus or the image forming apparatus, security is broken with regard to all print data printed in the relevant host apparatus and/or image forming apparatus.